Pile ou Face
by Queenz
Summary: 7ème année. Un nouvel élève débarque à Poudlard et suscite l'attention de tous de par son nom. Les élèves s'interrogent sur les motivations du jeune homme. Que vient-il faire à Poudlard... HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont nés de l'imagination de JK Rowling, et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Je vous laisse deviner ^^

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Reviews autorisées, acceptées, encouragées, désirées, etc. =) Encore une fois, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! Le personnage de Noah est dans mon imagination incarné par William Moseley, le protagoniste du Monde de Narnia. C'est juste une précision si vous vouliez mettre un visage sur le personnage, après, libre à vous de l'imaginer autrement =)

O O O

Encore un été passé au Terrier. Entourée des têtes rousses, couleur si qualificative de la famille Weasley, Hermione avait passé ses vacances scolaires sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Tout avait été parfait et même les plaisanteries scabreuses des jumeaux n'avaient su faire redescendre la jeune femme de son nuage de bonheur. Harry était arrivé au terrier avec quelques jours de retard (ayant encore eu quelques imprévus avec les Dursley) mais ce léger contretemps n'avait en rien altéré le fait que ces vacances avaient été tout simplement parfaites. Hermione n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais, pour une fois, la perspective de retrouver Poudlard ne lui semblait plus si attrayante. Harry et Ron l'aurait sûrement prise pour une aliénée si ils avaient entendu ses pensées à cet instant précis mais, même le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au fait que rester quelques jours de plus au terrier ne lui aurait pas fait de mal du tout. Ne pas penser au cours, à Rogue, aux futures railleries des serpentards et encore moins à Voldemort… Le terrier semblait être comme le dernier paradis sur terre et personne n'avait vraiment envie de quitter le paradis pour se retrouver en enfer. Hermione n'avait jamais été couarde mais le fait de se retrouver une fois de plus en face du diable incarné lui donnait étrangement des frissons dans le dos. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'y habituer ou changer d'amis… Puisque chacun savait qu'en établissant des liens affectifs avec le survivant, on augmentait ses chances de mourir d'au moins 50 pourcents. Elle ne pouvait certes pas blâmer Harry pour ce fait et elle prenait même plaisir à l'aider dans sa quête. Mais, cette année elle voulait que les choses soient différentes, pour une fois elle aurait eu envie d'être une adolescente normale, ne pas avoir à tout le temps regarder derrière elle ou ne pas frissonner de peur dès qu'une brise légère venait lui caresser le visage. Et même si elle savait bien que tout cela était impossible ou du moins le serait jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse, elle se surprenait à espérer malgré tout. Elle avait changé. Elle ne s'était certes pas métamorphosée en l'espace d'un été et n'avait certainement pas renoncé à ses précieux livres mais elle avait changé, réellement. Hermione Granger avait évolué au fil de ses années à Poudlard, passant de rat de bibliothèque disgracieux à jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle n'était sûrement pas la plus jolie fille de l'école mais on ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle possédait un certain charme. Ces cheveux indomptables semblaient moins broussailleux et ses dents s'étaient alignées avec les années, procurant à la jeune fille un sourire rayonnant. Ses traits s'étaient également affinés et les quelques tâches de rousseurs qui venaient poindre sur son nez lui donnait un léger air enfantin tout à fait adorable. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas l'allure d'un mannequin du haut de ses 1m60 et elle se reprochait parfois le fait que son corps manque de courbes féminines mais elle tentait de s'accepter telle qu'elle était malgré tout…

O O O

Le dernier jour des vacances était enfin arrivé et nos trois acolytes se trouvaient déjà sur le quai 9¾. Frottant énergiquement le dessus du crâne de son fils, Molly Weasley tentait vainement de se retenir de pleurer. C'était en effet la dernière année à Poudlard pour Ronald et donc la dernière fois qu'elle le prendrait dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée. L'année prochaine, il serait un homme et pourrait désormais voler de ses propres ailes, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'enchanter cette maman poule qui aurait voulu couver ses petits encore pour les cinquante ans à venir.

Réussissant à s'arracher de l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère, le rouquin attrapa ses deux meilleurs amis par les bras afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des tentacules qui menaçaient de venir l'enlacer à tout moment. Le trio pénétra ainsi dans le Poudlard Express, faisant tout de même quelques signes de mains par les fenêtres afin de ne pas décevoir Mme Weasley.

- Elle croit vraiment que j'ai 6 ans ! S'indigna Ronald en se laissant lourdement tomber l'une des banquettes.

- Ron, ta mère te voit partir à Poudlard pour la dernière fois, tu peux sans doute comprendre qu'elle te couve un peu. Lui dit Hermione, compréhensive.

- Mouais… Disons que j'aurais préféré un salut militaire ou tout autre chose qui n'implique pas d'être coupé de l'air environnant !

La jeune femme aux yeux chocolat secoua légèrement la tête en signe de découragement. Ronald Weasley ne changerait sûrement jamais. Ou du moins pas mentalement puisqu'au niveau physique, c'était tout autre chose. L'ancien gryffondor chétif aux oreilles décollées avait fait place à un jeune homme tout à fait acceptable. Le quiddich avait eu le don de renforcer sa musculature et il avait prit confiance en lui, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup avec les filles.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui étaient déjà en train de parler Quiddich, sujet de conversation qui avait le don d'ennuyer la sorcière.

- Sinon, vous comptez vous mettre à travailler cette année ? Lança-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'ils changent de thème.

- Ouais… Répondit un Ron peu convaincu par sa propre réponse.

- Ronald, il faudrait que tu t'y mettes si tu ne veux pas rater tes examens, lui conseilla la sorcière aux cheveux châtain. C'est important… Et sûrement plus important que votre stupide quiddich.

A l'entente du mot « quiddich » associé au mot « stupide » Harry se retourna vivement vers son amie, un air outré placardé sur le visage.

- Hermione tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Protesta le survivant. Tu peux ne pas aimer le quiddich mais de là à le qualifier de « stupide » !

Ron hocha vivement la tête à la remarque de son équipier mais, devant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione, il décida de ne pas argumenter.

- Je veux juste que vous compreniez l'importance des études, c'est tout. Comment aurions-nous fait tout ce temps pour survivre aux attaques répétées de Voldemort si l'on n'avait pas étudié un minimum ? En plus, cette année est notre dernière année à Poudlard alors autant en profiter !

Le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante ricana d'un moqueur. Pour lui, le terme profiter n'allait en rien avec étude, chose que sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais pu comprendre selon lui.

- Bref, on peut passer à autre chose parce que pour les leçons de morales, j't'assure que j'en ai assez avec ma mère Mione, lâcha finalement Ron qui voulait mettre un terme à la conversation qu'il trouvait plus qu'assommante.

Et comme en réponse à son souhait prononcé, trois coups se firent entendre à la porte du compartiment où se trouvaient les trois compères. Détournant donc son attention de ses deux amis récalcitrants, Hermione prononça un bref « entrez ». En fait, il était assez inhabituel que les élèves frappent avant d'entrer dans l'une des cabines du Poudlard Express.

L'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme chargé de ses lourds bagages. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et esquissa un sourire gêné.

- Je peux ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant. Tous les compartiments semblent pleins donc…

Harry coupa Hermione dans son élan et invita le sorcier à s'installer. Ce dernier lança un soupir de soulagement et s'avança, rangeant ses valises au dessus des banquettes. Une fois cette action faite, il s'assit aux côtés d'Harry et ce dernier lui tendit la main, son visage se fendant en un sourire chaleureux.

- Je suis Harry Potter et mes amis, Hermione Granger (il fit un signe de tête vers la jeune sorcière) et Ronald Weasley que tout le monde appelle Ron.

Le jeune homme leur adressa un sourire et le sorcier à la cicatrice s'étonna qu'il n'émette pas de commentaires en entendant son nom.

- Moi c'est Noah, Noah Malefoy, se présenta finalement le sorcier, sans se douter que l'annonce de son patronyme allait jeter un froid dans le compartiment.

Les trois compagnons étaient désormais bouches bée, fixant leur nouvelle connaissance avec curiosité. Noah remarqua bien sûr leur expression et arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Hermione fut la première à se reprendre et tenta un sourire.

- Nan… Euh… En fait. C'est juste que… On connait un Malefoy et il n'est pas des plus fréquentables et ce qu'on sait surtout c'est qu'il n'y a pas 150 personnes répondant au nom de Malefoy… Lui déclara-elle finalement.

- S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu es de la même famille que Drago Malefoy, t'avais l'air sympa… Lui dit Ronald, le ton presque suppliant.

S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre qui détestait Malefoy plus que tout au monde, c'était bien Ronald Weasley. Bien que la fouine soit également l'ennemi d'Hermione et d'Harry, le rouquin semblait vouait une haine viscérale au serpentard. Le fils Weasley n'avait jamais pu pardonner à la Malefoy ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie et la façon dont il la traitait quotidiennement. Et rien que de penser aux méfaits de l'héritier Malefoy, Ronald sentait que son visage était en ébullition.

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son allié, voyant la couleur tomate qui s'était installée à la place de ses tâches de rousseurs.

Noah Malefoy fronçait légèrement les sourcils devant la réaction du rouquin, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Drago pour inciter une telle réaction à une personne qui jusque là semblait tout à fait normale.

- Drago Malefoy est un cousin éloigné, lâcha finalement Noah. Mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment entretenu de bons rapports, prit-il la peine de préciser.

Les trois sorciers semblèrent tout à coup se détendre et Hermione se permit même d'adresser un franc sourire au jeune homme. Maintenant qu'elle le détaillait, elle pouvait clairement voir la ressemblance entre Noah et Drago. Malgré les cheveux plus foncés de Noah, les deux sorciers avaient exactement les mêmes yeux. Cette couleur presque indescriptible qui jouait entre le gris et le bleu azur selon la lumière. La mâchoire de Noah était cependant plus carré, plus masculine. Il ne possédait pas les traits si fins de son parent et son visage ne reflétait pas les mêmes expressions. En regardant un peu plus précisément, Hermione songea au fait qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. On pouvait souvent sentir ces choses là rien qu'en observant une personne, et c'est exactement ce que ressentit la jeune femme en l'examinant du regard. Oui, il devait être quelqu'un de bien.

Hermione reporta finalement son attention vers Harry qui s'apprêtait à parler.

- On peut dire que tu nous rassures, parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, Malefoy est sûrement la pire des raclures qui existent.

- Oh. Je ne suis pas offensé, je te rassure. J'ai toujours su que mon cousin avait quelques tendances à la cruauté !

- Assez parlé de Malefoy, il nous empoisonne assez la vie comme ça sans en plus devoir le mettre dans nos conversations. Tu le verras sûrement par toi-même ! Déclara Ron. Tu viens d'où ? Tu es en quelle année ?

- Je viens d'Irlande, Dublin plus précisément. J'allais à l'école là-bas jusqu'à présent mais j'ai décidé de passer ma 7ème année à Poudlard. On m'a dit que c'était la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie…

Noah fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, portant son regard sur la sorcière aux yeux chocolat.

- J'ai aussi entendu la réputation de certains des élèves, comme la tienne Hermione. Il est dit que tu es l'élève la plus talentueuse.

Noah accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire chaleureux à l'attention de la jeune femme. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de trouver le nouveau Malefoy absolument charmant et, à cette pensée, elle s'empourpra légèrement. Il était non seulement craquant mais en plus il vantait ses mérites, il allait certainement lui plaire celui-là.

- Oh. Non, je ne suis sûrement pas la plus talentueuse, juste celle qui travaille le plus, répondit Hermione au bout de quelques secondes, n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard noir à ses amis au passage.

Elle avait toujours tenté de prouver sa valeur par un travail acharné mais malgré tout, les préjugés semblaient subsister. Certains idiots comme Drago Malefoy pensaient toujours que les fils et filles de moldus ne pouvaient en aucun cas être de bons sorciers et c'était une chose qui avait le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme. En quelle année étions-nous pour avoir des pensées aussi moyenâgeuses ?

O O O

L'express gagna Poudlard quelques minutes plus tard. Les élèves s'extirpèrent du train tant bien que mal, une épaisse fumée noire semblait se dégager de l'un des wagons empêchant les apprentis sorciers de respirer convenablement. Hagrid fronça les sourcils exagérément lorsqu'il perçut les multiples quintes de toux formant, avec le bruit de la locomotive, un capharnaüm assourdissant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! S'écria le géant à la barbe hirsute.

Il s'avança promptement vers la locomotive fumante, tentant d'apercevoir à travers les denses nuages noirs ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de ce désagrément. Et c'est lorsqu'il vit une poignée d'élèves de serpentard ricanant en sortant dudit wagon qu'Hagrid comprit. Il soupira bruyamment et interpella le groupe, leur faisant signe de venir le rejoindre par un signe de la main.

Les élèves obéirent malgré eux à la demande du géant et se trainèrent jusqu'à lui sans omettre d'afficher un air dédaigneux. Immédiatement, Hagrid ne put que reconnaître la tête blonde qui s'avançait vers lui. Le jeune homme dépassait tous ses camarades de quelques centimètres et avait ce regard empoisonné qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Mr Malefoy, vous ne vous trouvez jamais bien loin des ennuis, je me trompe ? Déclara Hagrid de sa voix caverneuse.

Le principal intéressé se contenta de soupirer longuement, l'air agacé avant de finalement lâcher ;

- Le fait de se trouver dans le wagon enfumé fait-il forcément de moi le coupable de cette plaisanterie ?

- Non, mais le fait de ricaner bêtement en admirant votre œuvre suffit.

- Réfléchissez un instant… Croyez-vous que je serais assez bête pour mettre un fumigène dans mon propre wagon ? Demanda le blond d'un air hautain.

Hagrid ne répondit rien. Il avait l'intime conviction que cette mauvaise farce venait effectivement de la bande de Malefoy mais s'il accusait ce dernier sans preuve, il savait très bien qu'il aurait des ennuis avec l'administration. Lucius Malefoy n'étant jamais très loin lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mêler des histoires de Poudlard et de sortir son fils du pétrin. Il jeta un dernier regard à la bande de serpentards haineux et tourna finalement les talons.

- Ca va pour cette fois, dit-il sans un regard pour les troubles fête alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers les rangs des premières années.

A quelques wagons de là, alors que les nuées couleur d'encre se dissipaient lentement, le trio accompagné de leur nouvelle connaissance, n'avait en rien manqué la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Vous avez vu l'air qu'il prend lorsqu'il parle à Hagrid, j'aurais envie de lui arracher sa langue à cette vipère, balança rageusement Hermione.

Elle avait toujours détesté la façon dont Malefoy traitait son ami le géant. Comme un moins que rien, une race inférieure ou un imbécile. Cette lueur de mépris qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'adressait à Hagrid était absolument insupportable.

- Effectivement, vous ne le portez pas vraiment dans votre cœur, reconnut le parent du serpentard.

Il enfonça ses deux mains à l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon et haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir prouver ma valeur en tant que Malefoy.

- Non pas du tout, le détrompa Hermione. On n'a pas de préjugés.

- Enfin, mis à part en ce qui concerne les serpentards, ne put s'empêcher de compléter Ron.

Devant le regard vénéneux que lui envoya la jeune femme, le rouquin se tut, il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux éviter les foudres d'Hermione Granger.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller maintenant, suggéra Harry. La répartition des élèves des premières années ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent d'un vif hochement de tête, Ron et Hermione ne tenant pas réellement à s'attirer les mauvaises faveurs du professeur Rogue dès le premier jour. Cette vieille vipère aurait bien assez tôt fait de les avoir dans le collimateur sans qu'ils lui fournissent en plus une raison valable. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

O O O

La grande salle. Accueillante et démesurée, cette pièce semblait regorgée d'une aura bienfaisante. Les chandelles incandescentes suspendues dans les airs remplissaient le réfectoire géant de leur lumière chaleureuse et ajoutaient un côté d'autant plus envoûtant au spectacle qu'offrait le plafond ensorcelé. Noah, en poussant les lourdes portes de bois, ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle à la vue des merveilles qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Les longues rangées de tables donnaient un air irréel à la pièce chargée de magie, le couloir central semblait sans fin.

L'attention du jeune homme se porta sur les décorations qui ornaient chacune des quatre rangées. Il ne put que notifier le fait que chaque colonne avait été affublée d'une couleur significative. Il remarqua ainsi les blasons des différentes maisons volant au dessus de leurs tables respectives ; le rouge du lion, le bleu de l'aigle, le jaune du blaireau et finalement le vert du serpent. « Ce doit être la table des serpentards » songea aussitôt le jeune homme qui avait retenu ce nom dans la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu avant avec le trio.

- Viens t'assoir à notre table, lui proposa le survivant, le sortant soudainement de ses rêveries.

Noah acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et suivit les trois amis qui se dirigeait déjà vers la table des rouges et or. Assez mal à l'aise, il se fit discrètement une place entre Harry et Ron, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il comprit évidemment que sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les regards des gryffondors étaient désormais pointés vers lui. Lui qui avait voulu passer inaperçu était maintenant le centre d'attention des lions, toutes années confondues. Harry, constatant le soudain malaise qui s'était emparé de son nouvel ami, s'empressa de prendre la parole ;

- Voici Noah, un nouvel élève de 7ème année.

- Salut, glissa timidement le concerné à l'égard de ses observateurs.

Quelques élèves le saluèrent à leur tour alors que d'autres retournèrent à leurs conversations aussi vite qu'ils s'en étaient écartés. Noah avait apprécié l'intervention du survivant mais il avait tout de même noté le fait que ce dernier avait habilement évité l'emploi de son nom de famille. Etait-ce si dérangeant d'être un Malefoy à Poudlard ? Un patronyme devait-il avoir autant d'importance ?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ébouriffant légèrement le devant en songeant à cela.

La répartition venait de commencer et il pouvait désormais voir défiler fièrement des dizaines d'écoliers dans leurs robes de sorciers. Un sourire vint naître à la commissure de ses lèvres et il revit sa propre rentrée à l'école des sorciers située en Irlande. Il se souvint de ses parents l'escortant vers le train qui devait l'amener à Cinàed, les pleurs de sa mère alors qu'elle l'embrassait une dernière fois, la fierté de son père... Tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient en pagaille. Des bribes de conversations se formaient dans sa tête, des fragments d'émotions, d'images. Sa cérémonie de rentrée avait été l'un des souvenirs les plus marquants de sa vie. Gravant son entrée officielle dans le monde des sorciers, chose qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était en âge de briser les verres de colère. Les Malefoy étant issus d'une lignée de sorciers de sangs dits purs avaient toujours fait preuve d'une exigence sévère en ce qui concernait la scolarité de leur fils et avaient surtout placé la magie avant toute chose. Même si cela devait parfois être au détriment des sentiments humains. La tradition des lignées de sangs purs n'accordant que peu de place pour les émotions « inutiles ».

- Noah Malefoy.

La voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall retentit dans la grande salle, jetant un silence pesant sur l'assemblée. Les élèves s'échangeaient des regards curieux, infligeant à leur cou des positions particulièrement inconfortables dans le seul but d'apercevoir qui pouvait bien répondre au nom de Malefoy dans le réfectoire. Drago Malefoy n'ayant jamais évoqué le fait d'avoir un frère, il était clair pour la plupart des élèves qu'il s'agissait d'un parent plus éloigné.

Les regards de la table des gryffondors étaient maintenant bien évidemment braqués sur le blond, certains clairement hostiles et d'autres tout simplement curieux. Le-dit Malefoy se leva finalement, tentant de faire abstraction des centaines de paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient à présent. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'endroit où se trouvait le vieux chapeau délabré avant de finalement prendre place sur la chaise de bois destinée à la répartition. Scrutant la foule qui s'étalait devant lui, son regard argenté accrocha finalement celui de son parent. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air impassible, personne n'aurait pu dire à cet instant précis ce qui se passait dans la tête du serpentard et cette inexpressivité était des plus déconcertantes.

Le professeur de métamorphose coiffa la tête blonde du choipeaux magique, laissant le soin de la répartition à l'objet ancestral. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le tissu épais ne se fende en deux, confectionnant ainsi une large bouche au couvre chef poussiéreux.

- Longue et prestigieuse ascendance que nous avons là, marmonna l'ancêtre indistinctement.

Le choipeaux s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, fronçant les plis qui lui tenaient lieu de sourcils en signe de réflexion.

- Tu es courageux, téméraire même… Mais je vois briller une lueur si distinctive d'une certaine maison. Tu seras à…

Le chapeau ensorcelé laissa traîner sa dernière syllabe en longueur, gardant les élèves impatients en haleine. Puis, dans un souffle, il s'écria ;

-Serpentard !

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les serpentards laissèrent éclater leur joie, applaudissant énergiquement le nouveau venu. L'idée d'avoir un deuxième Malefoy dans leur maison semblait particulièrement les réjouir.

Noah se leva de la chaise en bois et se dirigea presqu'à contre cœur vers la tablée des verts et argent. Il ne connaissait pas bien la réputation de la maison de Salazar mais aux regards contrariés qu'échangeaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, il ne put que conclure que les gryffondors et les serpentards ne s'envoyaient certainement pas des poèmes pendant les cours. Noah réussit finalement à accrocher le regard de la sorcière et dans un haussement d'épaule, il esquissa une moue désolée tout en espérant que son appartenance à la maison concurrente ne nuise pas à sa relation avec le trio. Hermione adressa un sourire rassurant à l'attention du blond. Elle ne comptait pas exclure Noah tout simplement parce qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard et espérait sincèrement qu'il en serait de même pour ses deux amis. Mais bien qu'elle n'ait que peu de doutes en ce qui concernait Harry, les réactions de Ron quant à elles restaient pour la plupart du temps assez imprévisibles.

- La banquet peut commencer, annonça la voix chevrotante du professeur McGonagall.

Et dans une brise enchantée, le festin prit place sur les tables. Les multiples plats, tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, faisaient saliver la plupart des élèves affamés par la cérémonie de répartition. Certains premières années se jetaient avidement sur les mets succulents, agrippant à mains nues les cuisses dorés des poulets rôtis. Alors que d'autres regardaient prudemment la nourriture sans trop oser toucher les récipients qu'ils pensaient magiques. Ron quant à lui n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde avant d'enfourner une épaisse tranche de pain dans sa bouche, sous le regard clairement exaspéré d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers le ciel magique et remarqua que d'étranges éclairs y étaient dessinés. Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils bruns. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir le mauvais temps apparaître sur le plafond de la grande salle mais ces éclairs violacés la firent tressaillir.

- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix d'Harry la ramena à la réalité, la faisant sursauter. Elle reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur le survivant et tenta un sourire.

- Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. Tu disais ?

- Je parlais de Noah. C'est assez dommage qu'il ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Je pense que ça va compliquer les choses. Les serpentards ne verront certainement pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il soit sympa avec nous.

Ronald, qui n'avait encore prononcé mot, leva la tête de son assiette.

- S'il a été envoyé à Serpentard ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien si vous voulez mon avis, énonça sombrement le rouquin.

- Arrête avec ça Ron, on sait tous très bien que tu ne portes pas les serpentards dans ton cœur mais évite de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier, répliqua durement Hermione.

Le concerné se renfrogna et replongea la tête dans son jus de citrouille. Il ne voulait pas faire de généralité mais quand la généralité s'imposait d'elle-même… Les serpentards étaient fourbes et malveillants, c'était pourtant un fait ! On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un serpent, surtout quand celui-ci se révélait être une vipère…

O O O

Le banquet se termina une demi-heure plus tard. Les élèves des quatre maisons s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune avec entrain. Poudlard était devenu un véritable foyer pour la plupart des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie, ce qui expliquait que les apprentis sorciers étaient particulièrement heureux de reprendre leurs repères.

Dans la salle commune des gryffondors, des flammes chaleureuses dansaient déjà dans l'âtre. Assis devant l'imposante cheminée de pierre, Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de découvrir leur nouvel emploi du temps.

- Donnez-moi une corde, lâcha Ron d'un air déprimé. J'ai presque envie de pleurer…

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire devant la remarque de son ami.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne nous ont pas vraiment épargné cette année. Potions, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose ET Soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les serpentards… énonça la jeune femme.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, semblant réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles, puis elle reprit ;

- Sûrement une tentative pour renforcer l'entente entre les maisons…

- Ou pour les faire s'entretuer, rétorqua le rouquin qui avait cessé de se lamenter. Je vois mal en quoi le fait de nous coller 24h sur 24 avec les serpentards va nous aider à les supporter !

- Dumbledore espère peut-être qu'on leur trouvera des bons côtés… songea Harry à haute voix.

Le fils Weasley frissonna de révulsion. Jamais il ne pourrait trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule qualité à cette fouine de Malefoy. Il aurait plus tôt fait de neiger en enfer avant que cela n'arrive, il en était certain…

O O O

De son côté, Noah prenait tant bien que mal ses repères dans la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison. Les serpentards s'étaient montré plus qu'accueillants et le sorcier soupçonnait fortement le fait que son appartenance à la famille Malefoy n'y était pas pour rien.

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais venir étudier à Poudlard, _cher_ cousin…

La voix de Drago Malefoy sortit Noah de ses rêveries. Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face au visage pâle de son parent.

- Je n'avais prévenu personne de mon arrivée à Poudlard. N'es-tu pas content de me voir Drago ? le questionna ironiquement Noah, un sourire moqueur imprimé sur le visage.

Le serpentard jaugea froidement l'irlandais du regard.

- Je serai content lorsque tu m'auras donné les raisons pour lesquelles tu es ici.

- Le fait de vouloir me rapprocher de mon cousin n'est pas une raison assez bonne ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés prit un air faussement indigné, apposa sa main contre son cœur battant et s'exclama ;

- Tu me fendrais le cœur si c'était le cas !

Drago parut agacé devant la comédie de son cousin et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te conseille juste de ne pas me jouer de mauvais tours…

- Sinon quoi ? L'interrogea Noah d'un air moqueur.

- Tu pourrais amèrement le regretter, laissa froidement tomber le serpentard en s'éloignant vers les dortoirs masculins. _Amèrement_…


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA**: Alors, je me suis rendue compte d'une énorme erreur que j'avais insérée dans le chapitre 1 en ce qui concernait le pays d'origine de Noah. En effet, j'ai dit qu'il était écossais et qu'il avait fait sa scolarité dans une école de sorcellerie appelée Cinaed. Or, bête comme je suis, je n'avais pas songé au fait que Poudlard est située en Ecosse, tout comme pré-au-lard. Et puisqu'il n'y qu'une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse, Noah ne peut décemment pas venir de là. Je l'avais au départ imaginé irlandais puis j'avais finalement opté pour la nationalité écossaise. On va dire que je reviens à mon choix initial. Du coup, le chapitre 1 a été réédité afin de corriger cette erreur de nationalité. Voilà !

Sinon, je vous remercie bien entendu pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir =) J'espère que vous apprécierez autant la suite de l'histoire.

O O O

Tôt le matin, Hermione fut sortit de son réveil par quelques rayons de soleil qui vinrent chatouiller le bout de son nez. Plissant les yeux devant la lumière aveuglante de l'astre brillant, elle étira ses membres endoloris. Autour d'elle, personne n'était encore éveillé et la jeune femme songea fortement à rabattre la lourde couverture sur sa tête afin de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Toutefois, sa nature d'élève studieuse reprenant le dessus, elle s'extirpa finalement de son cocon en envoyant valser la couette pesant sur ses jambes par-dessus le lit. Elle s'assit sur le matelas moelleux et ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque ses orteils entrèrent en contact avec le parquet glacé. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux broussailleux et grimaça lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un paquet de nœuds qui serait sûrement impossible à défaire. Hermione avait toujours rêvé d'une chevelure lisse et brillante mais ce dont elle avait hérité ressemblait vraiment plus à la coiffure d'un épouvantail selon elle. La gryffondor se leva et alla se poster devant l'imposante psyché qui trônait au milieu du dortoir, attrapant sa baguette magique à la volée.

- Bon, voyons ce qu'on peut faire pour limiter les dégâts… lâcha la sorcière à sa seule attention.

Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le sommet de son crâne, prononçant des formules inaudibles qui commencèrent à agir sur la chevelure châtain de la jeune femme. Le résultat final ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Les cheveux d'Hermione semblaient avoir été plus ou moins domptés, des boucles chocolat cascadaient désormais sur les épaules de la sorcière mais quelques mèches rebelles semblaient subsister malgré le sort. Il faudrait sûrement plus que de la magie pour arriver à bout de sa tignasse indisciplinée.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour se préparer. Mis à part pour ses cheveux, Hermione prônait le naturel, un gain de temps énorme lorsque l'on voyait le temps que passaient les filles du dortoir devant le miroir. Une fois prête, la jeune femme attrapa son sac et enfourna ses livres de classe à l'intérieur. L'épais et ancien livre consacré à l'histoire de la magie ne rentrant pas dans son sac, elle le prit en dessous de son bras. Mr Binns avait la fâcheuse habitude de donner aux élèves des ouvrages au poids insoutenable et à la taille démesurée.

O O O

Hermione passa la porte de la salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle remarqua ses deux amis assis devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée et s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide.

- On peut y aller, leur annonça-t-elle d'un air enjoué en se plaçant à côté d'eux, visiblement heureuse de commencer les cours.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers leur meilleure amie.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, je suis content que tu te réjouisses de retrouver ce bon vieux Mr Binns, observa le sorcier à la cicatrice.

- Et les serpentards, grommela Ron qui ne semblait pas s'être remis de l'annonce des cours en commun avec la maison rivale.

Hermione soupira longuement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire maintenant Ron, il nous reste encore un an à les supporter. Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pendant toute l'année, si ?

Le fils Weasley fourra ses mains à l'intérieur de ses poches et baissa la tête en direction du sol. Il tentait pourtant de dédramatiser les choses mais lorsqu'il songeait au fait qu'il devrait passer pas moins de quatre cours en commun avec les serpentards, tous ses efforts étaient anéantis. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre, il ne pouvait pas penser aux serpentards sans que son visage ne devienne cramoisi sous le poids de la colère. Et même si Dumbledore prêchait pour le rapprochement entre les maisons, il était sûr que jamais cela ne fonctionnerait. Être proche des Serdaigles ? Aucun problème. Des Poufsouffles ? Pourquoi pas. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser, jamais les Serpentards ne deviendraient les alliés des Gryffondors. Il y avait trop de différences, une haine viscérale qui n'avait fait que croître avec les années et qui ne faiblirait sûrement jamais. Non, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était une question d'histoire, elle était presque gravée dans les livres. Personne ne pourrait changer ça, Ron en était persuadé. Il avait affronté trop de fois les serpentards, que ce soit durant un match de quiddich, ou tout simplement lors de joutes verbales, pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas leur accorder notre confiance. C'était à peine s'ils savaient ce que signifiait ce terme…

Les trois amis arrivèrent devant la salle d'histoire de la magie quelques minutes plus tard. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total, du moins sans compter les quelques grognements que Ronald avait émis en marmonnant des obscénités contre les Serpentards.

La salle de classe n'avait pas encore été ouverte par le professeur Binns, et un groupe d'élève attendait déjà devant l'épaisse porte de bois. Parmi leurs rangs, Hermione aperçut la tête blonde de Noah et elle lui fit un grand signe de la main, l'incitant à venir avec eux. Ron, qui avait remarqué la manœuvre et voyait déjà le serpentard s'approcher, flanqua un violent coup de coude à son ami.

- Tu es au courant qu'il est passé à l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?! lui balança Ron, le regard chargé de reproches.

- De quoi tu parles Ron ? Ce n'est pas un pestiféré, il est juste à Serpentard ! s'indigna la sorcière brune.

- Et quel est le synonyme de Serpentard…

La sorcière se contenta de soupirer longuement à la remarque de son ami, il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison, Ronald Weasley était un sorcier borné et répliquer ne ferait sûrement qu'aggraver les choses.

- Salut ! lança Noah en arrivant à la hauteur du trio.

Hermione et Harry lui répondirent en chœur alors que Ron se contenta de faire un bref hochement de tête. Le serpentard, remarquant l'air bougon du rouquin, fronça les sourcils. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander la cause de sa maussaderie, Hermione le coupa habilement dans son élan.

- Alors, ta salle commune te plaît ? le questionna Hermione, heureuse d'avoir pu éviter un affrontement inutile, car elle était bien persuadée que Ron ne se serait pas caché de lui dire ce qu'il pensait sans bien évidemment penser aux conséquences.

Noah reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On va dire qu'avoir des cachots comme salle commune n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux mais on s'y fait rapidement. Les serpentards m'ont très bien accueilli…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « tu m'étonnes » quasiment inaudible mais que les oreilles du vert et argent parvinrent tout de même à intercepter. Noah ne répondit pas au commentaire du rouquin mais un léger sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage. Ronald Weasley serait difficile à amadouer, c'était certain. Il serait compliqué d'avoir la confiance et l'amitié d'un sorcier qui détestait tous les membres appartenant à la maison de Salazar.

- Et, tu as pu parler à Malefoy ?

La question de la sorcière le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Et bien, apparemment, les années qui se sont écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre n'ont en rien affaibli la haine qu'il me porte. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de me voir, révéla Noah avec un sourire amusé.

Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- A ta place, je ne me serais pas attendu à un changement. Quand Malefoy sera doté d'un cerveau ça se saura. fit remarquer le survivant.

Le second Malefoy ne put réprimer un sourire devant la remarque de son nouvel ami. Même si en son for intérieur, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier avait tord. Il se fourvoyait complètement mais Noah se garda bien de lui notifier. Il avait appris par expérience que Drago Malefoy n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait se permettre de prendre à la légère. Cependant son cousin avait un défaut, en s'enfermant dans son rôle de méchant, il gâchait bien des opportunités, chose que lui avait compris dès le départ et qu'il avait eu tôt fait d'exploiter.

- Mr Binns a ouvert les portes, on ferait mieux d'y aller, signala Hermione en pointant du doigt le groupe d'élèves qui s'engouffrait déjà dans la salle d'histoire de la magie.

Harry et Noah hochèrent la tête de concert, en signe d'acquiescement et les quatre amis se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit où se trouvait le soporifique professeur d'histoire.

O O O

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est prêt mon seigneur ?

- Evidemment, assura la voix sifflante du seigneur des ténèbres, visiblement agacé.

Le petit homme frissonna à l'entente du ton malfaisant de son maître. Il tenta de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son maigre corps et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le mage noir, espérant qu'il lui pardonnerait sa prochaine interrogation. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas vraiment une personne patiente et il acceptait mal que ses sujets doutent de l'ingéniosité de ses plans.

- Mais… Pensez-vous réellement qu'il osera se rebeller contre son père ? se risqua finalement l'homme au crâne chauve.

Le fourchelang posa froidement son regard sur son serviteur. Ses iris flamboyants jaugèrent un instant le maigrichon avant de finalement se reporter sur le feu qui renvoyait ses reflets orangés sur les murs de pierre.

- Il le fera. Tout comme je lui ai demandé. conclut le descendant de Salazar en se renfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil de velours.

Le partisan du Lord se contenta d'acquiescer nerveusement aux allégations de son maître. Il pensait avoir assez contrarié le seigneur des ténèbres pour l'heure et ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir à subir ses foudres. L'homme se retira donc de la pièce en saluant respectueusement le Lord dont les yeux couleur sang étaient fixés sur les flammes dansantes de l'âtre.

Un léger son se fit entendre et Voldemort tourna alors la tête vers sa source qui n'était autre que son compagnon, Nagini. Esquissant un sourire qui se voulait amical, il fit signe à la bête de le rejoindre. L'imposant reptile glissa souplement jusqu'au Lord et se posta à ses côtés. Les doigts d'une pâleur cadavérique du seigneur se posèrent lentement sur le crâne visqueux de la femelle serpent.

- Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance, Nagini, confia le seigneur dans la langue des serpents. La seule à ne m'avoir jamais déçu…

O O O

Le cours d'histoire de la magie semblait se dérouler sans encombre. Harry, assis entre Hermione et Ron, griffonnait une caricature plus ou moins réussi du professeur Binns dans le coin de son parchemin. Tandis que Ron, lui, avait déjà abandonné toute tentative de rester éveillé. Sa tête reposait mollement sur son bras étendu sur la table et l'on pouvait apercevoir un mince filet de bave couler sur la manche de sa chemise blanche. Hermione qui, contrairement à ses amis, prenait attentivement en note toutes les phrases du professeur se tourna finalement les deux somnolants et remarqua qu'ils n'écoutaient absolument pas le cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle soupira, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à les voir suivre le cours assidûment mais elle aurait néanmoins apprécié que Ron ne soit pas littéralement endormi.

Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers sa feuille. Elle essaya de reprendre le cours des paroles du professeur fantôme mais elle fut interrompue dans sa tentative lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. La sorcière tourna lentement sa tête vers la gauche afin d'apercevoir son observateur. Elle comprit qui il était lorsque son regard chocolat vint rencontrer deux orbes argentés. Quelque peu gênée par le regard inquisiteur du vert et argent, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée mais elle ne détourna pas pour autant le regard du cousin de Malefoy. Son regard avait quelque chose d'étrange, de mystérieux. Hermione n'aurait su dire quel était le but de son observation. Noah, quant à lui, continua son analyse silencieuse, nullement dérangé par le fait que l'objet de son étude ait remarqué sa présence.

Non loin de là, une autre serpentard observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Drago Malefoy suivait les faits et gestes de son cousin avec attention et ce dont il était maintenant le témoin ne le rassurait en rien. Pourquoi donc Noah Malefoy s'intéressait-il à cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger ? Pourquoi s'était-il rapproché du trio ? Un Malefoy se devait de faire bonne figure et de choisir les bons alliés. En quoi ces trois adorateurs de Dumbledore faisaient-il des alliés intéressants ? Et tout simplement, pourquoi son cousin était-il venu à Poudlard ? Il reporta finalement son regard sur la feuille sur laquelle il avait griffonné quelques idées durant sa réflexion et la prit dans ses mains avant de la déchirer rageusement en plusieurs petits morceaux qu'il jeta dans le fond de son sac. Le blond soupira bruyamment devant son incapacité à démêler le flot de questions qui l'assaillait. Relevant la tête, il aperçut que son homologue avait rompu le contact visuel avec la gryffondor et que son regard était désormais posé sur lui. Puis, il releva un peu plus la tête et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'observer puisque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient désormais tournées vers son bureau.

- Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous vous calmiez et que vous suiviez le cours, exigea la voix nasillarde du magicien translucide.

Drago qui n'était pas d'humeur à entendre des réprimandes et encore moins lorsqu'elles venaient d'une personne supposée se trouver dans le monde des morts, se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Mr Malefoy ? Puis-je savoir…

Le vert et argent ne laissa pas à Mr Binns l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisqu'il sortit de la pièce sans omettre de claquer la lourde porte de bois derrière lui.

Ron, qui avait été réveillé par le claquement, jeta un regard circulaire à la salle en fronçant les sourcils. Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer en son « absence ».

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Malefoy vient de quitter la salle, le coupa Harry.

- Il avait l'air… préoccupé, nota Hermione, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion.

- Et en colère, ajouta le survivant.

Le rouquin hocha vaguement la tête puis laissa retomber cette dernière dans ses mains en coupe, laissant échapper un léger bâillement qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie. Hermione retint la remarque acerbe qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et tourna la tête vers Harry qui semblait, tout comme elle, s'intéresser au cas de Malefoy.

- Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pour lui ? le questionna Hermione d'un air devenu sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas… admit le survivant. Il faudrait se renseigner…

- Mais auprès de qui ?

- Dumbledore sans doute.

- Harry, on ne va pas déranger Dumbledore parce que Malefoy a quitté la classe en claquant la porte, même lui nous prendrait pour des demeurés, lui fit remarquer la sorcière.

- Il faudrait mener notre propre enquête alors. Peut-être que Noah sait quelque chose sur le sujet, c'est son cousin après tout.

- Non, ne me dites pas que vous allez faire toute une histoire pour Malefoy, les interrompit soudainement Ron. Il est notre ennemi, vous vous rappelez ?! On se fout de ce qui lui est arrivé !

- Pas si ça a un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort, le contredit Hermione.

Ne relevant même pas l'emploi du nom du seigneur des ténèbres, Ron poursuivit son discours.

- Mais quel rapport veux-tu que ça ait ? Malefoy qui claque une porte, waouh ! Appelons vite la brigade des aurors ! lança-t-il d'un air moqueur. Vraiment, à ce stade-là, ça s'appelle de la paranoïa les amis.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent leur ami un instant, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Une petite moue se forma sur le visage de la sorcière.

-Tu as sûrement raison…

O O O

L'heure du repas était maintenant passée. Ron et Harry avait laissé Hermione seule dans le parc du château afin de rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor pour le premier entraînement de la saison. Regardant ses deux amis s'éloigner vers le terrain de quidditch, elle sourit légèrement. Le quidditch était vraiment la seule chose pour laquelle ils étaient capables d'avoir de l'entrain. De toutes leurs années à Poudlard, Ron et Harry n'avaient sûrement jamais étudié un cours mais pouvaient passer des heures et des heures à s'entraîner avec un souaffle et un vif d'or. Chose qui semblait, pour l'esprit érudit de la jeune femme, impensable. Resserrant ses livres contre sa poitrine, Hermione se dirigea vers un arbre à l'ombre duquel elle pourrait commencer à réviser son premier cours d'histoire. Elle s'installa, s'asseyant sous le vieil hêtre dont l'ombre s'étendait assez pour couvrir tout son corps. Son dos reposant sur l'imposant tronc, elle ferma les yeux de bien-être. Et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus seule à être protégé des rayons du soleil. Noah Malefoy se tenait devant elle, un sourire chaleureux imprimé sur le visage.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il en indiquant la place à côté d'elle.

Hermione s'écarta de quelques centimètres afin d'agrandir l'espace libre.

- Bien sûr. Vas-y.

Le blond s'assit ainsi à ses côtés. Il jeta négligemment son sac près de lui et se tourna vers la gryffondor.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, révéla le serpentard dans un soupir las.

La sorcière fronça doucement les sourcils. Pourquoi Noah lui disait-il cela ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression que tout se passait pour le mieux, que ce soit avec les serpentards ou bien entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? le questionna la jeune femme, curieuse d'entendre la réponse de son ami.

Le vert et argent passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête et se reposa un peu plus sur le tronc rugueux de l'hêtre.

- Et bien, déjà, il y a Drago. Il n'est pas vraiment heureux de me retrouver à Poudlard et il me le fait bien voir.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Malefoy, tu n'es certainement pas la seule personne qu'il déteste. En fait, je suis presque certaine qu'il n'aime que lui.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage carré du sorcier. Hermione le remarqua et elle se surprit à trouver le jeune homme particulièrement adorable. En même temps, on ne pouvait nier que le serpentard possédait un charme évident. Son visage était différent de celui de Drago Malefoy, même si l'on pouvait aisément deviner les liens de sang qui les unissaient, Noah avait quelque chose de distinct. Ce côté plus masculin, viril. Peut-être était-ce sa mâchoire carrée… Ou peut-être son être tout entier qui respirait d'assurance.

- il n'y a pas que lui, lâcha finalement Noah, sortant Hermione de ses rêveries. Les serpentards aussi. Enfin, pour eux c'est différent. Ils font comme s'ils m'aimaient ou du moins comme s'ils me respectaient mais je sais bien que c'est plus de la crainte qu'autre chose. Et puis, je peux facilement sentir que Ron ne se fait pas vraiment une joie de me savoir parmi vous, et j'imagine que ce doit être pareil pour Harry. Comme quoi, le nom des Malefoy ferme autant de portes qu'il n'en ouvre.

Noah retira ses bras de l'arrière de sa tête et vint poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Mais je sais que tu es différente, Hermione. la complimenta-t-il.

Ses iris bruns rencontrant ceux cendrés du serpentard, elle ne put réprimer la rougeur qui prit place sur ses pommettes.

- Je-je pense seulement que l'on… ne doit pas faire de discrimination, bafouilla la sorcière.

Noah laissa échapper un léger rire et apprécia la jeune femme du regard. De ses yeux couleur noisette aux tâches de rousseurs qui trônaient sur son nez délicatement retroussé. Finalement, il coupa le contact visuel et commença à se relever, attrapant son sac au passage.

- Bon, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser Hermione. J'ai quelques affaires à régler.

La gryffondor, à peine remise de la scène perturbante qui venait de se dérouler, acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête. Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis le regarda s'en aller en direction du château. Voyant la silhouette du serpentard disparaître dans le hall d'entrée, elle décida de se mettre au travail. Raison qui l'avait au départ poussée à venir s'installer à l'ombre du majestueux feuillu. Elle agrippa son sac qu'elle balança sur ses genoux afin d'en sortir quelques feuilles de parchemin ainsi que de l'encre et une plume. Repoussant sa besace sur le côté, elle entreprit de parcourir l'épais manuel d'histoire qui trônait à ses côtés. Mais, alors qu'elle allait l'attraper, la vue d'un pied recouvrant négligemment sa couverture la fit interrompre son geste. Hermione releva la tête vers le propriétaire du pied indésirable et put apercevoir, à son grand malheur, la chevelure lunaire d'un serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Enlève ta chaussure sale de mon livre Malefoy, exigea la sorcière.

- Il faut que je te parle, souffla soudainement le vert et argent, l'air grave.

- Et j'imagine que tu as besoin de recouvrir mon livre de boue pour faire ça, rétorqua Hermione, fortement agacée par le comportement irrespectueux du jeune homme.

Drago soupira bruyamment puis enleva finalement son pied du bouquin d'histoire, certain qu'elle ne l'écouterait jamais s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Bon. Tu peux m'écouter maintenant ?

La sorcière brune fit mine de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis commença finalement à se lever.

- Non, je crois que non, lâcha-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à partir, Drago la saisit brutalement par le bras et la força à se rasseoir.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi tu me fais mal, articula Hermione clairement agacée.

Le serpentard relâcha lentement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de la jeune femme et put apercevoir une trace rouge à l'emplacement où se trouvaient auparavant ses doigts. La sorcière massa impassiblement son bras endolori et porta son attention sur le sorcier au regard argenté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cracha-t-elle finalement.

Drago, soulagé qu'elle entende raison, se baissa afin de s'asseoir au côté de la gryffondor. Quiconque aurait vraiment trouvé étrange de voir Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger assis l'un à côté de l'autre papotant à l'ombre d'un arbre, mais à cet instant, le serpentard n'avait que faire des ragots.

- Je veux que toi et tes « amis » vous vous éloigniez de Noah. formula Drago, de la voix la plus distincte possible.

La sorcière se retourna vivement vers son ennemi, l'air abasourdi.

- Es-tu en train de me faire une blague Malefoy ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'essayais au registre comique ! ironisa la jeune femme.

- Je suis sérieux Granger, tu dois t'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois. Réfléchis, as-tu déjà vu un Malefoy gentil ?

- Effectivement je n'en ai jamais vu…

Hermione pointa un index inquisiteur vers le vert et argent.

Mais, attends une minute, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de me dire ça ? Les Malefoy ne font pas preuve de gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sers mes propres intérêts, l'informa le serpentard, le regard vague.

- Tu es au courant que je n'écouterais pas tes « conseils » Malefoy, l'avertit Hermione.

Drago soupira longuement et entrelaça ses doigts derrière sa tête, prenant appui sur le tronc rigide, tout comme l'avait fait son cousin quelques minutes avant.

- Je dois avouer que je m'en doutais un peu, confessa le jeune homme.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Sûrement pour que ça ne retombe pas sur moi si ça devait mal tourner.

Sur ces mots, Malefoy se releva et lança un dernier regard à la sorcière avant de s'en aller en direction du lac. Hermione ne prit pas le temps de répliquer à ses dernières paroles, déjà plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Malefoy était-il venu la voir ? Pourquoi elle ?

« Sûrement parce que s'il était allé voir Harry et Ron, ils ne lui auraient jamais laissé le temps de parler et il serait reparti avec un cocard en prime… » songea la sorcière, amusée en imaginant la tête de Malefoy si cela avait été le cas.

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle repensa à l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le serpentard. Etrange discussion. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry et Ron, qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec Malefoy.

OOO

L'entraînement venait de se terminer. Les joueurs de Gryffondor redescendaient peu à peu sur terre, un air empli de joie placardé sur leur visage en sueur. Chacun d'eux était particulièrement heureux de reprendre le jeu après deux mois de coupure dus aux vacances scolaires. Le premier match était comme chaque année un affrontement avec les serpentards. Les rouge et or auraient jusqu'à la mi-novembre pour s'entraîner mais ils devraient compter de talentueux joueurs en moins dans leur rang. En effet, la plupart des anciens joueurs qui avaient joué aux côtés d'Harry depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie avaient fini leur scolarité. Il faudrait donc cette année renouveler encore une fois l'équipe.

- J'espère que l'on aura de bons joueurs cette année, je n'ai pas envie de laisser la coupe me passer sous le nez, déclara Ron en essuyant l'eau de son front à l'aide de sa manche.

- Je l'espère aussi... De toute façon, on verra bien vendredi lors de la séance de recrutement.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au terrain de quidditch qui se dressait derrière lui et lâcha un profond soupir, espérant que le tournoi de quidditch ne serait pas annulé cette année. Le quidditch constituait leur meilleur moyen de se défouler en dehors des cours et il priait pour que l'équipe puisse jouir du magnifique terrain qui avait été restauré durant l'été.

- Tu penses que Noah va se présenter pour être dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? demanda Ron, une expression de contrariété imprimé sur le visage.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne nous a pas dit s'il jouait au quidditch. Mais, en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Oh, euh… Pour rien. Je me disais juste que ça serait triste de devoir lui mettre une raclée devant toute l'école !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein… constata Harry. C'est parce qu'il est à Serpentard ou parce qu'il est proche d'Hermione ?

Lorsque les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlates, le survivant sut qu'il avait touché un point faible. Il toisa son ami du regard avec un sourire moqueur. Ron, voyant que son co-équipier se foutait ouvertement de lui, envoya la serviette qu'il tenait à la main dans la figure du brun qui recula de quelques pas en riant.

- J'ai vu juste, pas vrai ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je… C'est juste que l'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux serpentards, c'est tout. déclara Ronald légèrement boudeur et tentant d'avoir l'air convaincu par ses paroles.

Le survivant se rapprocha et passa son bras autour du cou de son ami.

- Je ne le dirais pas à Hermione, c'est promis. jura Harry en ricanant.

Ronald décida de ne pas relever la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami et ils partirent tous deux vers le château. Le rouquin avait ouvert les yeux sur la féminité de la sorcière durant le bal en l'honneur de la coupe des trois sorciers (qui s'étaient en fait avérés être quatre). Il avait vu son amie le rat de bibliothèque en compagnie du champion de Durmstang et le poignant pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait Hermione que dans ses propres bras et certainement pas dans ceux du bulgare au QI de poulpe. Il ne savait pas bien comme ce changement s'était produit en lui mais une chose était certaine, il ne voyait plus simplement une amie en la personne d'Hermione. Il n'osait pas lui avouer les sentiments qui étaient nés en lui. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche. Harry avait facilement découvert ce qui tracassait le jeune homme et il ne se privait pas pour chaque jour charrier son ami sur le sujet. Espérant qu'à force, Ronald finirait par craquer et avouerait son amour à sa meilleure amie. Mais Ron Weasley était un benêt et il faudrait sûrement attendre une catastrophe nucléaire avant qu'il n'ait le courage de parler à Hermione.

O O O

Dans la salle commune des serpentards, Noah se prélassait paresseusement sur le sofa de velours vert au milieu de la pièce. Face à l'imposante cheminée où trônaient quelques trophées remportés les années précédentes. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues, il fixait les brindilles incandescentes, appréciant le faible craquement qu'elles émettaient lorsqu'elles étaient dévorées par les flammes orangées.

Entendu des pas se rapprocher de lui, son sourire se transforma en une expression agacée et il releva la tête vers l'intrus qui venait le déranger. Comme il s'y attendait, il rencontra les orbes glacés de son très cher cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Hermione Granger ? demanda brutalement l'attrapeur des serpentards.

Noah arqua un sourcil moqueur et toisa son parent du regard.

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ?

Drago resserra ses poings sous la colère. Noah Malefoy avait très certainement le don de jouer avec ses nerfs. Par ses expressions moqueuses et son sourire narquois, il arrivait à mettre à bout le calme serpentard. Tentant de regagner un visage inexpressif, Drago prit une longue inspiration et relâcha lentement la pression de ses doigts plantés dans ses paumes.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Noah. Je sais qui tu es. Tes nouveaux « amis » ne le savent peut-être pas mais moi je suis au courant. Et je pense connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir ici.

- Crois-moi Drago, tu ne sais absolument rien. le détrompa la voix glaciale du blond installé dans le canapé.

Le regard de Noah alla se perdre dans les flammes de l'âtre.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres sait bien qu'il a un renégat dans ses rangs, ne te méprends pas... Je pense qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour… l'écraser.

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite plus basse au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et il avait finalement reporté son attention sur son homologue qui se tenait toujours debout près du sofa. Drago n'avait pas cillé. Il était resté de marbre devant les allégations de son parent éloigné. Mais lorsque la bouche de Noah se fendit en un large sourire sardonique, il retint involontairement sa respiration.

- Je sais envers qui va ton allégeance, cher cousin…


End file.
